


Beware of Monshine

by Cambiontwins



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Maddy get drunk from Moonshine and hookup PWP (Porn Without Plot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Monshine

**Author's Note:**

> This week I drew Terra Nova, with Skye and Maddy as characters and the tags Drunk and PWP (Porn Without Plot.  
> Skye and Maddy get drunk from Moonshine and hookup PWP (Porn Without Plot).  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.  
> Beware of Moonshine:

Skye pushes Maddy up against the wall of the house she shares with the others; kissing her like her life depended on it Maddy kisses her back with just as much want and need. Their hands roam one another’s bodies feeling everything the other has to offer, the alcohol in their systems clouding their judgement.

Skye leads Maddy to her room, leaving a trail of clothe in their wake, now only in their underwear Skye pushes Maddy up against the wall of her room. Skye gets rid of Maddy’s bra and attacks her breasts alternating between nibbling, licking and sucking causing Maddy to let out moans neither of them knew she was capable of.

Maddy takes off Skye’s bra as well and plays with her breasts in her hands, massaging them feeling their weight, playing with the nipples making Skye let out moans of her own. Skye kisses back up to Maddy’s mouth, the two girls starting a very hot and heavy make-out session once more, Skye presses her right thigh between Maddy’s, making the Maddy moan into her mouth which gives her the chance to take complete control of the kiss.

Maddy rocks herself against Skye’s thigh moaning all the while doing it, Skye breaks the kiss to suck and bite Maddy’s neck, the other girl is a panting, moaning mess in her arms. In one swift motion Skye moves down Maddy’s body taking the girls panties with her, leaving Maddy in only her birthday suit. Skye opens Maddy’s legs and dive straight into licking through her folds, Maddy’s hands fly to Skye’s hair finding purpose there.

Skye licks from her entrance to her clit where she stops to suck on the little buddle of nerves, Maddy’s moans only grown in intensity. Skye pushes two fingers into Maddy, while still sucking on her clit; it only takes a few thrusts before Maddy screams her pleasure, she slides to the ground with the help of Skye.

Maddy quickly recovers and rips the last of Skye’s underwear off, before pushing her down and returning the favour. Following by example Maddy licks and uses her fingers to pleasure Skye, with her free hand she plays with one of Skye’s breasts. Skye soon moans out her release, with Maddy tries to prolong as long as she can.

Skye pulls Maddy up to her mouth so that she can kiss her hard, their heads spinning from more than just the moonshine at this point. Skye flips them over on the ground so that she is on top, the way she likes it, she puts one of Maddy’s legs around her hip, and one of her legs around Maddy’s hip so that their centres are aligned.

Skye thrusts forward and both the girls moan out from the pleasure of the act, Skye keeps thrusting onto Maddy who is trying her best to keep up with Skye. Maddy watches Skye’s breasts bounce with every thrust, but keeps her hands on Skye’s arms enjoying the show of them too much, to her it was almost hypnotising, it heightened the pleasure she felt.

Skye has her eyes closed only concentrating on the feeling and task at hand, the two girls thrust faster and faster building to the release both wanted so desperately. Skye was the first to cum again, Maddy pulled her down on top of her but kept thrusting, Maddy came only moments after clinging to Skye like her life depended on it, because in that moment it did.

The two girls lay panting in each other’s arms not daring to move just yet not trusting their limbs, Skye rolled off, of Maddy before slowly getting to her feet. Skye held out her hand for Maddy as soon as she trusted her legs to not fall over, she moved them to her bed where they fell asleep, as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a dead archive I didn’t go through too much trouble in writing this, that’s why this is so short.  
> So Halloween is coming next month and we have discussed it, we would like our followers to choose a special Halloween fic that will come out along with our normal weekly fics, so here are the rules for the draw.  
> 1) Two fics must be chosen, one m/m and another f/f  
> 2) The fics can be the same show, movie, game, cartoon, anime, real person, book or whatever you want; though we do decide which fic we will ultimately write with the same means we decide every other fic, by fate. All Halloween requests will be written down and put in a hat and then we will randomly draw one m/m and one f/f.  
> 3) Along with your request you should add two tags, we will then do the same with all of the tags entered and draw two for each story, in this way the story will be something good and new.  
> 4) Last rule, we will think of the story, so do not add a summery with your requests for the Halloween competition. Though we will follow certain guidelines you might add like, “Nico and Percy dress up as each other for Halloween” or “Karma and Amy tease each other with explicit costumes”, so let loose those imaginations.  
> Till next time have fun dreams  
> This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and FF(dot)net


End file.
